


frantic apologies

by wjock



Category: The Strange Case of Starship Iris (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wjock/pseuds/wjock
Summary: Violet clutches her eyes shut as soon as the babbling apologies leave her mouth. She's certain she's blushing in that unappealing blotchy way she does sometimes.
Relationships: Violet Liu/Arkady Patel
Kudos: 3





	frantic apologies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "frantically apologizing for being too turned on"

Violet clutches her eyes shut as soon as the babbling apologies leave her mouth. She's certain she's blushing in that unappealing blotchy way she does sometimes. And then it's only when the babbling is done that she realizes Arkady hasn't said anything since Violet flailingly scooted her hips back from Arkady’s head.

She opens her eyes.

Arkady's simply sitting back on her knees, carelessly wiping her mouth on her shoulder, an amused look on her face. "Liu, you've apologized less for stabbing me with a needle."

"Well," says Violet lamely, "you brought that one on yourself."

"I'd say the same principle applies here. That was what, orgasm number three?" The smug look on Arkady's face is equal parts annoying and hot, and if Violet's clit wasn't objecting, she'd tell Arkady to get back to what she was doing. 

Instead, she settles for shaking her head at Arkady as she sits up herself. Her fingers mindlessly drum against the bed sheets as her eyes trace over Arkady's bare torso, right down to-

"How are you wearing pants?" asks Violet, affronted.

"You see, Liu," says Arkady, leaning forward to steal a quick kiss, "I put them on this morning and it's been a while since I've had pants in danger of slipping off me."

Arkady's tone plays at casual, but Violet catches her glancing at Violet's drumming fingers and oh, that's a very nice thought right there. 

Violet surges forward to kiss Arkady, pressing her down against the mattress. Her hand slips into Arkady's pants, easily finding what they seek. 

She breaks the kiss to mutter against Arkady's ear. "On second thought, keep the pants on. You look good in them."


End file.
